


[podfic] as steady as

by silverandblue



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: [Podfic] Author's Summary:Dylan’s bag was already packed and he finished changing back into his gameday suit when he noticed the heart tucked into the inside pocket of his jacket.“What the…?” he muttered to himself, taking it out carefully and cradling it in the palm of his hand. It was tiny and delicate, giving off a healthy rosy glow and a steady beat. Dylan knew who it belonged to as soon as he touched it.ORFive times Mitch's heart showed up with Dylan





	[podfic] as steady as

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [as steady as](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386309) by [torigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates). 



> Thank you to [torigates](http://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates) for writing this lovely story and for having blanket permission!  
>  This podfic may or may not have been inspired by the nice comment you left on my first ever podfic...
> 
> (it totally was).
> 
> Thanks again to [frecklebombfic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic) for being my beta-listener. <3

   
  
---  
  
  


**_as steady as_ ** **\- by torigates**

read by silverandblue  

  


Downloads: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fseeyswxttsasjq/as_steady_as.mp3) & [M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/?4g4e4of3ar0u894)

Length: 00:28:55

Size: 19.8 MB & 20.7 MB  
  
---  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback for me, please let me know in the comments below. I'm interested in hearing ways I can improve, as well as things that worked well. Kudos are always appreciated. Happy listening!


End file.
